battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunfish Jones (Angel)
Sunfish Jones (マンボーグ鈴木 manbōgu suzuki: Sunfish Suzuki) is an Angel enemy that only appears in the Stories of Legend. Enemy Moves very slow, but has a lot of health. His attack intervals are relatively slow, but his damage is quite high. What makes him hard to fight is his ability; he has a 30% chance to slow your cats down, rendering them useless as other enemies like Angelic Gory and Ginger Snache whittle their health down fast and make it difficult for Jamiera and Crazed Titan to hit him easily. He also has ridiculous range, outranging nearly every cat in the game. Also, unlike similarly ranged enemies, he does not have a minimum range. Strategy Although his ability is tough to deal with, still player can send in Jamiera Cat and Crazed Titan Cat to slowly chunk his health off. Besides, the player can also send in troops like Paris Cat and King Dragon Cat. If the first strategy is not working, e.g. for stages like Imp's Cold Sweat in 2 or 3-Star difficulty, player can stack up some cats with uber long range (longer than 840). This is not required, however. If player has The Majestic Zeus, due to his resistance to Angels and high DPS, Majestic Zeus might be able to take Titan Cats with him and do some good damage to Sunfish Jones. Note that Artist Cat may not be as good as Zeus because Angelic Gory can take down Artist Cats easily. Although he can be helpful if in True Form. Once the player has Awakened Bahamut, beating Sunfish Jones is as easy as sending it out after getting rid of the peons. Since Awakened Bahamut has the highest DPS in the game, Sunfish Jones will fall easily. If Sunfish Jones is deployed without support units an excellent choice of attack method would be to spam Ramen Cat, due to his high attack speed, strength, HP, and his Resistant to Angels ability, plus he is not knocked back until he is killed making him the optimal choice. Using Dark Catman would be a good choice, if not, the best. Because of Dark Catman's massive damage against Angels (127k+), Sunfish Jones will be easily taken down by Dark Catman. If Sunfish Jones is the only threatening enemy on the screen, Dark Catman will be able to take Sunfish Jones by himself. Dictionary English Version A sunfish named Jones. Yeah, so what? Shaped like an sic stealth bomber, and therefore undetectable by radar systems. Actually, that's how he got into heaven. Japanese Version Variants Peninsula Sunfish (Event Enemy) A Floating variant of Sunfish Jones that only appears in the Survive! Mola Mola! Collaboration Event. It has greatly reduced health along with lower damage and range. However, it has 1 knockback instead of 4 and has very slightly increased movement speed. Spacefish Jones (Starred Alien/Floating) A Starred Alien/Floating variant of Sunfish Jones seen in Cats of the Cosmos. It has much less health but deals much more damage. It also has a barrier with 12,000 health. It takes more time to attack and can get knocked back more frequently though. Still very deadly. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery angel sunfish.jpg Trivia *This is the first Angel-type enemy that does not have any variants that appear in earlier Stories of Legend stages. *Sunfish Jones has one of the longest ranges of all enemies. *His enemy description references the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. *He is just barely outranged by Super Galaxy Cosmo (840-850). *There is an obvious typo in the English version's description, which says "......shaped like an stealth bomber......" *His meme name is junfish sones Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/121.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Angel Enemies